Times change
by Dawnfox-chan
Summary: Dawn a very young fox discovers she has been living a lie. Lie that her parents had been keeping ever since she was born. Then she leaves her family to found out who she is. And where she came from. The journey will not be easy. But In the end of her journey she will not be a normal fox anymore.


It was raining outside as usually. This is probably the third time this quarter-moon that has been raining. I would like to run out in to the forest and play in the puddles. But my sister would not let me because she says that only pups do play in the puddles when it rains. She is also afraid when I`m done playing in the rain I would be soaked also have mud on my red-brown fur. Then she may have to clean me off afterwards because mother and father wouldn`t like it if they came back from hunt seeing soaked and in mud.

My name is Dawn. I am about ten full-moons old. The color of my fur is brown mixed with some red a while my tail is fully black. As for my eyes they are the color of chestnut brown. I find that very strange brown is the color of my eyes because many of my kind have blue or red eyes. I live in the very far-east in the Tasogare woods. The forest is called Tasogare woods because how grey the forest of its not so clear skies. I live with my mother Kuri, my father Nobu and my dear sister Hoseki. But soon I will be able to leave my old home to find one of my own. Well..I can leave my home when I am about two sun-cycles old for me that is, not a long time. Hoseki is more, lucky then me because of how she gets to leave this place in a full-moon.

"Dawn stop being a lazy sloth and get over here" Hoseki says in a rude voice.

I look up at Hoskei who is at the very end of the den. And she was waiting for me to respond. I only give out a big yawn and put down my head to curl up in my soft bushy tail. Hoseki then had a very sour face like always. As I, was a lying down in the soft green grass. Then all of a sudden I heard footsteps coming towards. I lifted and head turn to my sister to see what she was doing. Then I saw that I pissed her off. "Hoseki there's no need to get angry". Then I saw that she was now running towards me. That was when I knew words weren`t going to do the trick. She wanted to fight.

Hoseki drew out her claws and ran as she could to attack her opponent. Now it looked she was really going for a kill. As Dawn, was getting up of her small rest. Hoseki slashed at Dawn. Before Hoseki could strike at her sister Dawn leaped backwards to dodge her attack. Both then started walk in a circle growling at each other preparing to attack again. Both of them just looked at each other doing the sisters both wonder if they were going to attack each other. Hoskei started walk to towards the small red-brown fox. The sandy-red fox with a very small and skinny figure walked past the other fox. Then sat down with her long bushy tail, across her sandy-tan colored paws. And she just looked at the pouring rain.

Dawn just stood still for a while looking at Hoseki. All of a sudden dawn heard the sound of laughing. And it came from Hoskei. Everything began to pause for the small fox. She was hearing her sister laughing it's pretty rare for sibling to do that. Was Dawn dreaming or was this reality. She shook her head at the thought. "Hoskei yesterday you said you were going to train me right?" The young woods fox yawned. "Oh, right I was going to teach you a little. Dawn you see those birds up there building that nest?" Drew her claws out again.

Dawn nodded for her response to Hoseki. Dawn saw the birds that were building a nest up in the tree they lived in. The color of, feathers on the two birds were beautiful Dawn thought. Exactly the color of feathers on the birds was the same color of her sister. But color on, the birds were just a little more brighter.

"Are we going to kill them for food?" Dawn looked up to the bird nest. "Well…you are going to be the one hunting the food?"Hoseki smiled. Then the sandy-red colored fox took claws her to the bark of the tree. Drugged her claws in and started to climb. "Wait we have to climb?". "Dawn of course you are going to have to climb. You are a woods fox. We are known to climb trees that's one of the thing that are special about are kind." Hoseki responded to dawn with a grin. The younger sister grew out a sign. She never climbed before this was her first. Hoseki learned to climb when she was probably one sun-cycle old. How could she compare to her. "Hmmm….Hoseki I don`t think I`m ready". "*sign* Dawn there no need to be sacred. Just hop branch to branch". The small fox still was sacred from felling down or if on one of the branches doesn`t support her weight and breaks. Hoseki, saw that her sister was to sacred to move. Maybe it is best that their mother or father teach.

"Ok, Dawn you don`t need to climb yet. Maybe you are to, young". Dawn looked at her sister with joyful eyes and give out another sign. "Can you hurry up and get those birds". Dawn smiled. Hoseki gave Dawn a laugh as a response." Alright, just don`t make any loud noises to scare away the prey". Dawn then nodded to the skinny figured fox.

Hoseki saw that the mother bird was about to lay her eggs. Hoseki hopped branch to branch and with a little climbing. She made it to the bird nest. The sandy-red fox took step by step to the bird. Being careful not to scare it off. Dawn had her eyes glued on to scene a smile started to spread across her face. And tail rose up and started wag. "COME ON HOSEKI CATCH IT BEFORE IT GOES AWAY" Dawn yelled out loud in joy. Hoseki turned to see her sister cheering her on. Then turned her head back to the prey and to it was flying. _"Now or never Hoseki,"_. Hoseki leaped off the branch hoping she would catch the bird. She reached out her claws and catched the bird by its tail.

"Hoseki you got it you did it" Dawn hopped for joy. A while in the air Hoseki started to fall but before she could reach the ground. She grabbed on to one of the branches. " That was amazing Hoseki could you teach me how to catch some prey that is in the air. Maybe?" The older fox looked at the younger fox with a big grin. "Maybe". Dawn thought that Hoseki was a brave and strong. But there also be times when she is…. "Dawn one thing don`t yell when I am hunting prey. Got it." …Annoying. And then Hoseki was back to her rude also sour way. " Understood" Dawn smirked.

Then the young brown-red fox looked outside the den. The weather was clearing up. Her brown eyes sparkling with joy. "Hmm…Hoseki can I go outside now". "No". "Why not? Its not raining anymore" Hoseki glared outside of the den. "Fine, but come back before dark". Dawn gave a thank you to Hoseki and left the den.


End file.
